It is expected that wireless devices will continue to proliferate with increasing connectivity therebetween. Accordingly, wireless traffic is expected to increase as we have indeed entered an era of a substantially wirelessly interconnected society. In light of this, it may be beneficial to effectively use signal/physical space that supports wireless communications. Mobile/cellular communications channels, however, are subject to many propagation anomalies that cause such channels to deviate substantially from that of free space, and thus may be vulnerable to interference.
It is also recognized that having to plug a device into a wall outlet in order to provide power to the device is often inconvenient and cumbersome.
Moreover, a recent concern has arisen in light of a proliferation of flying objects such as drones. Allowing flying objects to undergo unrestricted trajectories is dangerous, particularly in densely populated areas.